


Porcelain Tub

by therudestflower



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: David POV, M/M, Spavid, Spot is really into porcelain tubs, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/pseuds/therudestflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spot finds the bathtub in David's house while they are supposed to be studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain Tub

"David!" Spot screamed. I looked up at the ceiling. I figure I am looking up at the exact place he is in Mom's bathroom. "David get up here right now," he growls. If anyone can growl and shout at the same time it is Spot Conlon. I have to go upstairs.

I take the stairs one at a time. Mom is always saying I have to be careful on the stairs because they were built in the late 19th century and hundred year old stairs can't take a beating. "If you are still walking like a girl then you aren't getting here fast enough Davey." Spot stood in the doorway to Mom and Dad's room and his shirt is off. I stopped, staring at his bony chest. I'd seen him shirtless a million times, but it always stopped me. Spot loves that. If he thought I wasn't paying attention to him he just took off his shirt and he had my full attention.

Jerk.

"Put your shirt of Spot. My dad is going to be home soon."

Spot glared at me. "Why didn't you tell me that you have a bathtub?"

"We have a bathtub. Happy?"

He ran into my parent's room and I could hear him turning on the bath. I ran after him. He knelt on the ground feeling the water come out of the spout. "Seriously David, this really isn't the kind of thing that you don't mention."

"It's exactly the kind of thing that you don't mention. It's a bathtub."

Spot looked up at me and like I had killed something. "I can't believe I've been fucking you in this house for six months and never knew that you had a bath."

My face got hot. I hated when Spot talked about what he had like that. I wanted to say something. I really was about to say something but then Spot started taking off his pants. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath." He felt the water and shook his head, then drained the tub. "Don't you guys have any hot water?"

"You can't seriously think you are going to take a bath in my house. My dad is going to be home in an hour, what am I going to do when he finds you naked in our house?"

Spot snorted. "Like I've never been naked in your house before. Seriously David, this is the best thing that has ever…do you know how long I've been wanting to take a bath?"

"So what? Just take one at your house."

"We only have a shower. Two years David. Two years I've been dying to have bubbles all up my everything like a high class hooker." He stopped messing with the knobs and snapped his head at me. "You do have bubbles right? Don't tell me you don't have bubbles."

He jumped up. "If you don't have bubbles I swear to God I am going to pound for face in."

"I think we do. My mom is always..yeah I think we do."

"Find them."

At this point I figured there was no stopping this. Spot Conlon wants to take a bath with boiling water and bubbles and there is nothing I can do about it except find the bubbles.

I get down on my hands and knees and look around under the sink until I find something that says "Sweet Lavender Bubble Bath." Behind me Spot announced that the water is hot enough and before I knew what was what, it he was completely naked and in the bath with still running water.

"Quick, get the bubbles going." I poured the solution in without showing him what it was. He would start swearing if he found out that it was lavender scented. "Fuck yeah. I'm in a porcelain tub with fucking boiling water. I'm the highest class hooker in the fucking world."

I kept staring at my shirt until I could see the the bubbles were covering Spot from where I was sitting on the ground. Even though we'd done so much, I still got embarrassed about him being naked in front of me. Once they are covering him I looked up.

Spot had his eye closed and his head is against the wall. He looked so calm. Not at all angry. He was never like that. Never. I sat there, staring at his wet shoulders and the way his chest goes up and down so slowly. Like he was barely thinking about breathing. I couldn't stop staring.

"David," he says without moving. "I feel like a king."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Tumblr Newsies Community Secret Santa 2011. Also: Spavid is my OTP. Don't tell me that stare at the docks didn't give your tingles.


End file.
